Traitor
by rjones2818
Summary: One of the G-boiz has turned traitor. Who, and why? Yaoi. Relena and ? bashing.
1. Default Chapter

Traitor  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW. I'm doing this for fun. Sort of.  
  
-Begin Chapter-  
  
Wufei was sweating.  
  
His sweating was not caused by the heat of the room he was in. In fact, the room was actually rather cold, as it was fifty feet below ground and there was no heat vent into the room. The room was rather conveniently located under one of Quatre's mansions. This mansion was hidden away in upstate Vermont. The month was January. It was cold outside, and it was cold in the room that Wufei was in.  
  
Why then, was Wufei sweating? It was because he was struggling against the ropes and chains that bound him to the chair he was sitting in. The fact that the other four G-boiz were sitting in the room didn't help, either. You see, the other four Gundam pilots were angry with Wufei, and it seemed like they were planning just what to do with him.  
  
"Don't bother, Wuffles. You won't get loose." Duo Maxwell looked at the struggling pilot and smiled a slightly deranged smile. "You should know as well as anyone how well in can tie someone up."  
  
Wufei's nose began to bleed at the thought of Duo's prowess at tying knots. The other pilots, other than Heero, began to giggle at the sight. Heero had grabbed some tissues and rolled them up. He walked over to Wufei and stuffed them into the bleeding nose. Heero then walked back to his chair and sat down. When he looked back to the Chinese pilot, he let out a slightly manic giggle at the sight. Wufei tried to yell at Heero, but since he had a ball gag in his mouth not much noise issued forth.  
  
Why then, you may ask, if Wufei was bound and gagged were the Boiz angry with him? They always seemed to enjoy his company most when he was in similar predicaments. In fact, most of Wufei's evenings were spent hogtied and gagged on the floor in front of the great fireplace in Quatre's den. Each of the four other pilots enjoyed such situations several time a night. To be honest, so did Wufei. Particularly when the others were watching as they took their many turns.  
  
It seems Wufei had made a mistake. A major mistake. Perhaps the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life. One evening, while the Boiz were enjoying their own company (Duo was it in a game of 'In the Middle), he had managed to slip out of the mansion and head toward Burlington, where someone was waiting for him. In a nice bed and breakfast along the shores of Lake Champlaign. Of course, in his excitement, Wufei didn't remember to turn his GPS unit in his wristwatch to the off position. The other pilots arrived about 2 A.M.  
  
It wasn't that the Boiz were angry with Wufei for slipping out of the house. He actually spent a fair amount away from Quatre's mansion. It wasn't that he was with another person in a Bed and Breakfast at 2 A.M. Each of the Boiz were known to dabble on occasion with others. It wasn't even that the other person wasn't a male. The Boiz respected Wufei's self-declared bisexuality. Well, at least Duo respected it and the others just tried to understand.  
  
There were two reasons that the G-boiz were angry with Wufei. The first was that he forgot to turn his GPS system off. "Rule number one," Heero had explained when he first presented the other pilots with their GPS watches, "is that you turn off the GPS when you're tricking. If it doesn't sense movement in 90 minutes, it will send a signal to the other units. The other units will emit a loud, shrill beeping. We will have to assume that the person with the signal sending watch is being held captive." Wufei had absentmindedly placed his watch on a nightstand in the room he and his friend were staying in. The shrill beeping had interrupted the Boiz and their enjoyment of each other. Needless to say, they were very pissed at the fact that they found Wufei wasn't being held captive.  
  
The second reason that the Boiz were angry was who they found Wufei with. It wasn't, as noted before, that the person was a girl. If it were any other girl, they would've just beat the crap out of Wufei and left.  
  
It wasn't any other girl.  
  
It was her.  
  
Her royal whine-ness.  
  
The face that each day caused a thousand hurls.  
  
The pink blob herself.  
  
Wufei had turned traitor.  
  
Wufei was in bed with Relena.  
  
-End Chapter- 


	2. The Machine

Traitor – Chapter 2 – The Machine.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
-Begin Chapter-  
  
A muffled groan emanated from a bed in the far corner of the room the pilots were in.  
  
Each of the Boiz looked toward the bed. In it was someone wearing a full VR (virtual reality) suit and goggles. The person was also strapped down on the bed in such a way that they would never be able to escape by themselves.  
  
"She's stirring." Heero looked toward Duo with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
  
Duo shook his head and looked at the laptop screen in front of him. "Nope, she just became Quatre at his last birthday party." The others all looked at the young Arabian. Quatre blushed, as indeed did all of the pilots, at the memory of that particular evening. Duo had baked the birthday cake, and let us just leave your imagination with the fact that he spiked it heavily with Viagra and Extacy. Well, and the fact that Quatre had to have his stomach pumped out the next day from all of his, ummm, intake of certain fluids from the other Boiz.  
  
"She'll should be fine then." Trowa smiled at how he imagined that Relena would react to what happened to Cat. "We should concentrate on Wufei. How much longer will her sedative last."  
  
"I've got her on a drip set up in the suit." Duo had thought of just about everything. "Between that and the suit, she shouldn't be any problems for at least eight more hours."  
  
"And what's in store for her?" Quatre asked, hoping that each of the pilots would contribute to Relena's 'education.'  
  
"I've put her on a loop, so she'll not run out of things to do." Duo smiled as he looked at the list he had concocted. "She started as Wufei on Christmas morning." Needless to say, Wuffles was a present that was opened up many times that day. "Then it's Cat's birthday." Quatre blushed again. "Next is that little incident with Trowa and the lion." Now it was Trowa's turn to blush, although he noticed that his pants were getting appreciably tighter. He also sensed a particular tingling in another part of his anatomy. "Hmmm, we then have me and Heero at the all night 'Lord of the Rings' showing." Duo x Frodo, Heero x Samwise. Each Frodo and each Samwise. 'Nuff said. "And finally, is she isn't broken by then, there's Heero's 15 hour experience with 'It.'"  
  
"It?" Heero looked at his beloveds slightly worried expression.  
  
"Yeah, heh heh, 'It.'" Duo looked around the room nervously, imploring the others with his eyes for help.  
  
"So, Heero," Quatre tried to come to Duo's defense, "what should we do with Wufei?"  
  
"Wufei's not going anywhere." Heero answered. "I'm intrigued by this 'It' thing."  
  
Trowa then joined in. "Heero, do you remember the last time that you asked us never to mention something again?"  
  
Heero considered the unibanged sexpot's question. "I vaguely remember such a request."  
  
Trowa smiled slightly and explained "Well, Heero, 'It' was the reason for why you asked us never to mention it again, unless we called it 'It'."  
  
Heero considered some more. What could this 'It' be? And why would he have spend 15 hours with it. A memory slowly emerged from his mind. A memory that had been buried, but not deep enough. Oh, not by any stretch of the imagination was that memory buried deeply enough to hide from Heero. Heero's right eyebrow began to arch as high as it could.  
  
"Oh, great Hera, the hypnotic suggestion is breaking down!" Duo looked at his love and saw an expression on Heero's face that was a combination of bliss, joy, lust and horror combined. Quatre and Trowa saw the look on their friend's face, and they realized that there was nothing that they could do to stop what was about to happen.  
  
Heero rose from his chair and moved toward the door of the room. From his mouth came a guttural, raspy "Machine!".  
  
Duo leaped to his feet and ran to block the door, holding the handle, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop Heero. He said "Now Heero, I know I can't stop you, so just promise me you'll set the timer for no more than six hours."  
  
Heero, with a glazed, blissful, joyous, lustful and horrified look said "Set the machine for no more than six hours."  
  
Duo turned the knob on the door and asked "Do you need me to come up with you to set the machine up?"  
  
"No, my love. Only I can see the machine. Only I can handle 'It." Heero kissed Duo, who had opened the door. "I'm going to hook 'It' in a direct link to Relena's suit."  
  
Duo smiled at the thought. "You do that Heero, but no more than six hours."  
  
"Six hours should be enough." With that said, Heero went through the door and headed down a corridor to another room where the machine was kept.  
  
Duo sighed and closed the door. He made his way back to the table and sat down.  
  
"So, Duo, what exactly is this machine?" Quatre asked. Duo also saw that Trowa was looking at him expecting an explanation.  
  
"Well, as you know, Heero built the machine as a torture device for Zechs and Treize. He never has let me see it, although he described it to me. It was right before he went down to test it the first time." Duo paused for a moment.  
  
"Why did he want to test a torture device?" Trowa asked.  
  
"He though that he needed to see just how well he built the thing." Duo smiled at this. "You both know just how anal Heero can be about these sorts of things." Trowa and Quatre both smiled, because the knew just how anal Heero could be about a lot of things. Some were even pleasurable.  
  
"Anywho," Duo continued, "the concept is fairly simple. Think VR suit with the crotch and butt cut out, milking machine and piston action. All rolled into one."  
  
"Doesn't sound like any kind of torture device I can imagine." Quatre smiled as he talked. "Sound more like the ultimate pleasure device. Well, other than Trowa."  
  
"Well, the implement attached to the piston part of the machine is about four times longer and five times thicker than your 'sword of plenty.'" Duo snickered as both Quatre and Trowa gasped at the thought. Quatre was the biggest of the G-Boiz, by two inches. And the Boiz were all, ummm, big in the pants.  
  
"OK" was all that Cat could say.  
  
"The milking machine (not really, but as an analogy, it works) part is obvious. And neither it or the piston action doesn't stop running until the timer goes off." Duo looked at the other two Boiz, and it was obvious that they were making a mental note on that one.  
  
"Anything else?" Trowa asked edgily.  
  
"The VR suit makes you feel like your cumming once it's turned on." Duo let this one settle in on the two, by now slack faced, listeners.  
  
"And he stayed on it for 15 hours once?" The shaky question came from Quatre.  
  
"Yeppers. That was after he figured out that it was a device that could drive any man but himself insane" Duo answered.  
  
Trowa saw the evil grin on his friend's face and realized that he had to ask "You mean he's been on it for more than 15 hours on other occasions?"  
  
Duo said "When he first set up the program, it wasn't a timer based system."  
  
Quatre asked, without really wanting to know the answer "What was it based on?"  
  
"Liquid volume." Duo snickered. "He set it to a gallon the first time he used it on himself."  
  
"A gallon?" Both Trowa and Quatre looked dumbfounded as the issued spoke in unison.  
  
"You can imagine how long that took." Duo smiled.  
  
"How could he even walk, or move, or think after that?" Quatre asked in disbelief.  
  
"Heero recorded it." Duo smiled dreamily, as he had experienced what Heero had while wearing a VR suit, although it was set to it's mildest level. "The amazing thing was when he came upstairs, he grabbed me from the sofa and we took a shower together and spent the rest of the day enjoying ourselves.  
  
"You mean he was still able to immediately after that?" Trowa was having trouble comprehending the situation.  
  
"Yes." Duo's blissful look was all the other two pilots needed to see.  
  
At that moment, a slight "Ahhhhh" came from where Relena was bound.  
  
"It looks like Heero's hooked in." Duo smiled lecherously and then said "Now we have to decide what to do for the next six hours."  
  
All three of the pilots turned toward where Wufei was, but were surprised at what they saw. It seems that Wufei had heard at least part of the description of the machine and passed out.  
  
"Hmmm." Quatre smiled. "It seems as if we will need to adjourn to the master bedroom down the hallway."  
  
Trowa snickered "Poor Wufei. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost."  
  
Duo was already at the door. "Why don't we see if we can reach at least a quart between ourselves." He then dashed through the doors, and was quickly followed by his two friends. And, amazingly enough, in six hours they came remarkably close to a quart.  
  
-End Chapter- 


End file.
